


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 204

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 204 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 204 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 204

DAENERYS  
This isn’t your horse.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jin vos sajo yeri._

KOVARRO  
It was given to me by the Thirteen—the Elders of Qarth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me nem azh anhaan ki Senthisiri—jin Fozaki Qarthoon._

DAENERYS  
Qarth?

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey Qarth?_

KOVARRO  
Three days to the east, on the sea.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sen asshekhi tithaan, qisi havazzhifi._

DAENERYS  
Will they let us in?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash mori vazhi kishaan emralat?_

KOVARRO  
They said they would be honored to receive the Mother of Dragons.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori astish memori nem achomoe hash mori viddee Mayes Zhavvorsi._


End file.
